School Life
by QueenOfGenies
Summary: *****SEQUEL to Abbey Life***** Do not read if you haven't read that first! {On Hold} Sorry, I haven't been able to update in ages. My laptop broke down. I have written more chapters, just need to get on a computer to load them. Leave me reviews to let me know you still want more.
1. Meet The Sirens

*I do not own Beyblades.* *Do Not Read If You Haven't Read The Abbey Life*

Before we start the story, let me introduce you more to The Sirens.

This is their Bio:

**Meilin **(Old Team Captain)

**Bit Beast: **Ice Dranzer, But calls it Snowy **Attack: **Icy Needles/Daggers **Type**: Ice

**Age: **17 **Eye Colour: **Ocean Blue

**Hair: **Blonde and Wavy **Height: **5'6"

**Personality: **Strong willed, will never back down from a fight, and will fight to protect the people she loves. Can also be crazy and hyper with her friends.

**Dress style**: Anything that's flowy and comfortable.

**Hobbies: **Blading, reading, colouring, sleeping, anything outdoors, music, dancing and being late for class.

**Boyfriend: **Kai

**Spyke**(New Team Captain)

**Bit Beast:** Tyranno **Attack:** Sharp Tooth Attack **Type:** Earth

**Age:** 17 **Eye Colour:** Deep Brown

**Hair:** Black and Spikey **Height:** 5'11"

**Personality:** Acts like a big brother to Meilin, Madison and Mercedes. Finds all guys close to the girls, including the girls boyfriends, as threats. Is very protective. The girls on his team gets to see the sweet and fun side to him.

**Dress Style: ** Likes to wear all black and band shirts. Almost like a gothic/punk type.

**Hobbies:** Blading, being protective, dancing and listening to music.

**Girlfriend: ** Maya

**Maya**(New Team Member)

**Bit Beast: **Phantom Spider **Attack: **Sticky Web Bind **Type: **Wind

**Age: **17** Eye Colour: ** Smokey Gray

**Hair:** Pixie Cut and Dark Purple **Height:** 5'3"

**Personality:** Quiet and Sweet. Doesn't really say much, but always seems cheerful.

**Dress Style: **Likes wearing black, baggie tripp pants and bright colourful tank tops.

**Hobbies:** Make-up artist, fashion designing and blading.

**Boyfriend:** Spyke

**Madison**

**Bit Beast: **Sickle Otter **Attack: **Clam Smash **Type:** Water

**Age:** 17 **Eye Colour:** Violet

**Hair:** Black and Long ** Height: **5'5"

**Personality:** The free spirit of the group, who goes with the flow.

**Dress Style: ** Pretty much anything athletic.

**Hobbies: **Blading, working out, cheerleading, gymnastics, dancing and singing.

**Boyfriend: **Oliver

**Mercedes**

**Bit Beast: **Wild Fox **Attack: ** Fox Fire **Type: **Fire

**Age: **17 **Eye Colour:** Emerald Green

**Hair: **Brown, just past the shoulders **Height:** 5'4"

**Personality:** Cheerful and care-free, but will turn fierce if you mess with her friends.

**Dress Style: **Usually jeans and t-shirts, but does like to wear skimpier clothes at times to piss off her boyfriend.

**Hobbies: ** Blading, hiking, swimming, cooking, dancing, singing and colouring.

**Boyfriend:** Johnny

This team is known as The Sirens due to their ability to sing and dance, minus Spyke. Meilin, Madison and Mercedes started the team and trained with their blades while dancing and listening to music. Their blades can become in sync with the music they listen to and their dance moves. Tends to make their opponents think that they're not paying attention, until they notice that the blade is copying their bladers dance moves.


	2. Chapter 1: New Start

*I own nothing.*

**Meilin's P.O.V.**

It was nice to relax and not because the guys and Hilary made me, but I'm starting to feel bored being cooped up in the dojo. The others were still over protective of me after what had happened in Russia. I was suppose to only take it easy for two weeks, but it's been a month now. They would let me have any fun. I leaned onto one of the banisters on Tyson's back deck and too in what this nice day had to offer. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, but the peacefulness didn't last. "TYSON!" Hilary's shouting at Tyson had scared all the bird's away. I sighed, this happens almost all the time now. Tyson always does something to piss Hilary off, either it be him eating to much or slept to much. Dizzy, the bit beast in Kenny's laptop, even once said that its caused from sexual frustration. Which made me laugh and Kenny blush. As the yelling match in the dojo continued, I figured I should go in and see what Tyson did this time.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hilary and Tyson were bickering in the kitchen as Meilin walked in. Hilary noticed Meilin and sighed. "What he do now, Hil?" Hilary's face red with anger. "Tyson ate all the food I prepared for a picnic for the group." Hilary hadn't had a chance to say anymore because Tyson cut her off. "It shouldn't have been in my fridge then!." He snapped, causing the shouting match to start all over again. Poor Kenny seemed to be trying to work on something on his laptop and then decided that outside would probably be best.

Meilin followed Kenny back outside, taking a seat on the back porch, Kenny taking a seat next to her as he typed at lightening speed. "Where's the others?" Meilin asked Kenny. "They're showing Kai the beach that we practice at." Kenny turned his head to look at Meilin and as if reading her mind. "And I was told that if you wanted to go, that you're to hand over your blade." Meilin sighed, she really wanted to spin Snowy again. "Guess I'm staying here then." Sounding defeated and looking at her blade in her hand.

Kenny went back to typing super fast. "Probably working on upgrades for Tyson's, Rae's and Max's blades.' She thought at the sound of his ferocious typing. She was itching to get out. _'Maybe I could sneak out?' _"I'm going to go and lie down, Chief." He nodded as she got up and headed back into the loud dojo. Tyson and Hilary were still arguing as Meilin slipped out the front door._ 'That was easier than I thought.' _Once on the other side of the dojo walls, she pulled out her ear buds and put them in her ears. Then blasted music on her iPod and took off into a run, heading in the direction of the beach.

**At The Beach...**

Rae and Max were battling it out in the dish as Kai watched. "You can take the winner." Max called out over his shoulder and got a nod from Kai. The winner ended up being Rae, and now facing off across from Kai. As they were battling, a blade flew into the dish and knocked both of their blades out. Rae and Kai were shocked and looked for the mysterious owner of the spining blade in the dish. Kai was the first to notice the owner, followed by Max than Rae. "It's Meilin!" Stated Max. "Seems Kenny wasn't able to take her blade away from her." Added Rae.

Meilin smiled as she made her way to the guys. Kai smirked at her. "How'd you manage to get past the others?" Meilin shrugged. "I walked through the front door." Rae and Max seemed shocked. "I also told Kenny that I was going to lie down." She smiled at the three guys, as Kai chuckled softly and Rae and Max groaned. "What about Tyson and Hilary?" Max asked. Meilin filled them in about the argument that started earlier.

Rae then got straight to the point. "Meilin." He started, causing her to groan."You're suppose to be taking it easy." She had had enough of everyone telling her what she can and can not do. Meilin glared at Rae, which seemed to make him flinch. "I'm done taking it easy." She snapped as she collected her blade from the dish and reloaded her launcher. Rae and Max were shocked at Meilin, they've never seen her angry at them before, usually just her opponents or Tyson.

"I need to let loose." She stated as she released her blade into the dish. Kai challeneged her by sending his blade into the dish with hers. Causing Meilin to smirk at him and sent her blade to clash against Dranzer. _'Thanks, Kai.' _She thought as they both give it their all, not holding back. To Rae and Max, it would look as if the two phoenixes were dancing, while Meilin and Kai enjoyed their battle. Once they both called out their attacks, fire met ice, causing the four bladers to be surrounded by fog and mist. No one could see the dish. Snowy and Dranzer could still be heard hitting each other. Kai and Meilin concentrated on the sounds of thier blade. Meilin got Snowy to take the tempature down a few notches, causing the mist to change into snow. "Snowy! Icy Needles!" "Dranzer, Flame Saber!" Their attacks hit at the same time, knocking both blades out of the dish and into the sand.

"That was awesome!" Meilin cheered. "I feel so recharged." She added as she laughed softly. Kai smiled at her as he handed Snowy to her. Max ran his hand through he blond hair as Rae sighed. "I guess we have been a bit too constricting."

Meilin was lying in the sun, in the sand, still laughing softly from her match with Kai. When her giddiness was rudely inturrupted by Tyson's loud mouth. "There's no escaping!" Meilin groaned at Tyson's words. Tyson was pointing at Meilin as Kenny and Hilary finally caught up to him. "MEILIN!" He yelled as he still pointing at her. Meilin sat up and looked over at Tyson. "What?" "How dare you sneak out!" Meilin gave Tyson an icy glare, which made Rae and Max move away from her. Tyson on the other hand seemed unaffected by the glare. Meilin was about to tell Tyson off, when Kai stood inbetween them. "Back off." Tyson seemed taken back by Kai's words. Kai then turned back to Meilin, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the others. Kai has learnt that he can only take so much of the group before it becomes unbearable. He decided that taking Meilin away from the nagging would do her some good. Kai knew that they were just looking out for her, but it's gone on far enough, the girl needs her freedom.

**Meilin's P.O.V.:**

I smiled at my hand in his, giving his hand a reasurring squeeze. I wonder where he was leading me, but where ever it is, I'm glad its with him. This is the first time, all summer, that we were actually alone for once. We stop at a park bench that has a view of the ocean, with the sun almost touching the water. Kai let go of my hand and took a seat on the bench. "I've never seen a sunset." I feel my heart hurt for him, there is probably a lot of things he hasn't done because of the Abbey. I take a seat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He still tenses at my touch, but places his arm around me anyways. "You're in for a treat, they're beautiful." We sat in silence as we watched the sun hit the water and disappear.

As we sit in silence, I wonder about Kai. '_We never talked about what happened between us. Does Kai have any feelings towards me? All we've done was kiss and sleep next to each other, he could just be curious. He's also seen me naked'. _I blush at the memory of falling asleep topless on him. '_Could I be the only one to have feelings?' _ I sighed softly, which caused Kai to look down at me. "Are you alright?" Worry was evident in his voice. I nodded, but didn't look up at him. I stare off. "Kai?" "Hmm?" I take a deep breath. _'It's now or never.'_ "Do you have feelings for me?" I take this chance to look up at him and feel as if my heart was on the verge of dropping into my stomach. I look away, feeling like the words that I was dreading will be the ones he's about to say. He didn't say anything, making me feel uncomfortable.

When finally, he spoke up. "Of course I do." I look up at him once again. "It's just hard for me, we were trained that love was a weakness." I blink at him as _'Love'_ echos in my brain, causing me to blush. "Being near you causes my heart to beat faster and a weird fluttering sensation in my stomach." He placed a hand on my cheek, moving his face closer to mine, gazing into my eyes. Making my face grow hot. "And when our lips touch, I seem to forget the world." The he pressed his lips to mine with a rough passion. I gasp and return his kiss, causing him to pull me into his lap. I don't know how long we sat here kissing, but I guess it was late because Kai broke our kisses and took me back to Tyson's.

**At the dojo...**

"It's late" Hilary stated as she looked out one of the windows, looking for a sign that Meilin had returned with Kai. "Shouldn't they be back by now?" She asked, sounding worried. "I'm sure they're fine. This is their first time being alone since Russia." Kenny tried to reassure her, which seemed to anger Tyson. "They should be supervised." Hilary rolled her eyes at Tyson. "Who are you, her dad?" Tyson glared at Hilary, causing them to butt heads and start arguing agian. Everyone else groaned and left the room, leaving them to be alone.

Meilin and Kai could hear Tyson's and Hilary's loud voices from the front yard. As they reached the door, they were welcomed by Rae, Max and Kenny, who seemed to be trying to leave. "You don't want to go in there." Max told the pair. Kenny filled in Meilin and Kai on what started this argument now. Meilin had enough of Tyson's protectiveness attitude and the constant yelling. She stood up and stomped into the dojo and right up to Tyson. "SHUT UP!" This caused the yelling to stop and before Tyson could snap back, Meilin held her blade out to him. "Put your blade where your mouth is." She smirked. "I have a challenge for you." This seemed to catch his attention. "If you win, I'll do as you say for the remander of my stay here. If I win, you have to stop arguing with Hilary and kiss her already." This seemed to cause Hilary and Tyson to both blush, while the rest of the guys seemed shocked.

Tyson seemed to stunned to answer. Meilin turned her back to him, giving him a cocky remark, which she knew whould make him answer. "That is, if you aren't too scared." "You're on!" He snapped. "Tomorrow at the beach. He then headed to his room. Meilin smirked to herself as she thought. _'Piece of cake.'_ The rest of the night was peaceful and quiet. Hilary would still blush every now and then, probably thinking about Tyson kissing her. It was nice not hearing anyone shouting for once. As the night grew late, everyone said their goodnights and headed off to bed. Meilin was excited to be facing Tyson in another battle, and this time she could go all out.

**The next day...**

Tyson had woken up before the others and headed to the beach to prepare for the battle against Meilin. He thought about her challenge, which changed to the thought of him kissing Hilary. He blushed as he thought. _'Maybe losing wouldn't be so bad.'_ He then shook his head. _'This could just be her way to try and distract me from our match.'_ He looked at Dragoon in his hand. "We can't let her get in our mind like that Dragoon." Tyson then went back to training, if Meilin wanted to prove that she was well enough to let loose, he'd give her everything he had. He wasn't about to make this easy for her.

Meilin and the others were shocked to find Tyson was already awake and gone before them. They all had breakfast, Hilary made pancakes for everyone, before heading to the beach. Once they arrived at the beach, they found Tyson training very hard, which was surprising because he's been slacking since the championship ended. Kenny has been after him all summer to train, but Tyson only ended up doing his own thing. "He probably doesn't want to lose to Meilin again." Max mentioned.

"Which means this battle will be intense." Meilin said with a smirk as she looked at Kenny. "You'll probably want to record it." Kenny nodded as the group made their way down the stairs to the sandy beach. Tyson noticed them and stopped training and made his way over to them. "You ready to lose, Meilin?" Tyson said in his usual cocky voice, which made Meilin grin. " You ready to kiss Hilary?" Tyson went red and walked away to the dish. "Let's do this."

They stood on either side of the dish, thier blades loaded into their launchers and ready to go. Max decided that he was going to be the ref. and started the count down. "3...2...1...LET IT RIIIIPPPPPP!" The released their blades into the dish and wasted no time and went straight to attacking each other head on. Meilin and Tyson were both focused on their match, going at each other with a lot of force.

"If they keep this up, they'll both be out of energy in no time." Rae mentioned. "Actually Rae, Meilin is trying to make Tyson run out of energy it seems. She seems to be holding up fine with these head on attacks, according to Dizzy. Could be all of her pent up energy from us making her take things easy." Rae watched the battle.

Meilin took the lead and started to push Tyson's blade back. "Is that all you've got Tyson? It's like you want to lose, so you can finally kiss Hilary." Tyson blushed at he glared at Meilin. "Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" A tornado formed from Tyson's blade, causing Meilin to smirk. "Snowy, Blizzard attack! Let's freeze that storm!" The wind from Dragoon blew the freezing air from Snowy all around, causing a white out blizzard. Slowly the wind died down and revealed a frozen tornado in the middle of the dish. Tyson seemed shocked, but his blade could still be heard spinning with in the ice.

_'Now we wait it out, Snowy." _Tyson's Dragoon finally free'd itself from the icy tornado and was on the attack once again. Tyson was growing tired, yet Meilin looked fine. Meilin dodged most of Tyson's head on attacks, part of her started to think she might lose. She gained her focus and closed her eyes with a smirk as she jokingly sings. "Cannn youuu feeellll the loooove toooniiight..." This seemed to anger Tyson as he sent Dragoon at Snowy with more force.

"This isn't good." Kenny said as he looked at his laptop. "Meilin is egging him on, knowing that he'll let's his anger get in the way of his blading." "Tyson, stay focused! She's trying to make you angry!" Rae called out to Tyson. Tyson seemed to understand and tried to re-focus. "Aw, Rae. Why did you have to go and ruin my fun?" Mocked Meilin. "Snowy, let's finish this." Meilin focused all of her energy into her blade as Tyson tried to focus. "Icy needles!" Snowy advanced on Dragoon as she shot icicles at him, then smashed into his blade head on, catching him off gaurd and tossing him from the dish. Tyson gasped as his blade flew out of the dish. Meilin blinked, thinking that she wasn't going to knock him out and was getting ready to go on the defence if her attack failed. She started to smile slowly and jumped in the air. "I did it!" _'That was way to easy. Maybe he did want to lose after all?'_ Thought Meilin.

Tyson sighed as he picked up his Dragoon from the sand and walked over to Hilary. Melin stopped her cheering and the others watched Tyson closely. Hilary seemed to be blushing already. "Hil." Tyson started as he looked at his feet, shuffling them in the sand. "I, uh...I um..." He started to turn a deep colour of red as Hilary watched him and waited for what he wanted to say. "I've liked you for a while now. And I'm sorry for all of the arguing. I didn't mean to anger you." He looked at Hilary. She was bright red and staring at Tyson. Tyson scratched the back of his head as he asked. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Meilin and the guys jaws, minus Kai, seemed to all hit the ground. Hilary seemed shocked as well, before answering with a smile. "Oh, Tyson. Of course I will." She smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug and kissing her, which she returned. Everyone was happy that they finally admitted their feelings for each other, maybe now there will be less, or none, arguments.


	3. Chapter 2: Camping and a New Balder

***I own nothing.***

It's been a few weeks since Tyson asked Hilary to be his girlfriend. Everything has been peaceful and everyone was finally enjoying the summer. Tyson has even taken Hilary out on two dates, one was to the movies, they saw a scary movie called Ouija. Hilary enjoyed it, but Tyson was scared and seemed to have nightmares from it. On the other date, he took her to a Museum that she was bugging everyone to go to with her. Tyson had surprised her by taking her to it alone. Everyone was surprised with Tyson, they didn't know he could be sweet and thoughtful when he wanted to be.

Today all the teens were at the beach relaxing. Meilin and Hilary were sun bathing, Meilin was in shorts and a t-shirt while Hilary was in shorts and a tank top. Kenny was working away with Dizzy, like usual, and the other four were playing volleyball. It was Max and Tyson against Rae and Kai. Rae felt that he was at a disadvantage since Kai never played before, but once he was shown how to play, he picked it up quickly. Tyson and Max still ended up winning with the score being close at 10-9.

Next the girls joined the guys for some frizz-bee. They tried to get Kenny to play, but he said " Sports and I don't mix well." So the six teens formed a huge circle and passed the disc around. The teens stayed at the beach until they were hungry, then headed back to Tyson's. Once there, they found that Tyson's Grandpa was barbecuing up some burgers and sausages for everyone. He even had pasta and potato salads made up to go along with the burgers and sausages. Hilary and Meilin helped get the condiments, cutlery and plates out for everyone.

Tyson managed to eat two burgers, three sausages and two whopping bowls of each salad. Kenny had a burger and a scoop of each salad. Rae and Max both had a burger and a sausage with a scoop of each salad, Max added mustard to all his food. Hilary had a sausage with lots of pasta salad and a little potato salad. Meilin had two sausages with lots of pasta salad. Kai had a burger and sausage with only potato salad. Grandpa Granger had two burgers and a scoop of each salad. Everyone thanked Grandpa for the great meal, then everyone ate in everyone was finished, Max and Rae offered to do the dishes while Meilin and Hilary packed up the left over salad and put the condiments away.

After everything was cleaned up, the group of teens relaxed on the back deck. "I can't believe that the summer is almost over." Max said as he looked up at the twilight sky. "Feels like just yesterday we were celebrating our championship win." Added Rae and the others agreed. "I actually can't wait to go back to school." Meilin's voice was full of excitement, which caused Tyson to groan. "School's evil." The others laughed at Tyson. Rae smiled. "I can't wait to see Mariah and the others again." Max nodded at Rae and smiled at Kenny. "I bet Kenny can't wait to see Emily." Kenny looked up and blushed. "Kenny likes Emily?" Hilary gasped. "How cute!" Kenny seemed to go redder as Tyson piped up. "He also has a crush on a certian singer." Kenny looked like a tomato as the others looked lost. "Singer?" Meilin asked, wondering if Tyson meant Madison or Mercedes. Tyson grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Yes, her name is Ming-Ming." Kenny seemed to drool at the sound of her name, while everyone else seemed confused. "Never heard of her." Meilin stated, while Hilary made a face as she clued into who the girl was. "Arg, she's horrible. I don't know how she became a singer, her voice is horrid." The others were curious, so Kenny played one of her songs. Not even a minute into it, everyone was groaning and covering their ears and begged Kenny to turn it off. He instead plugged his ear phone into his laptop and finished listening. "I'll never doubt you again, Hilary." Hilary smiled at Meilin, while the guys looked at Kenny in disbelief. Kenny seemed to be on cloud nine.

Tyson's Grandpa came outside, distracting us from the horrible sounds they just heard. "Max, my mini dude, your pops is on the phone." Max wondered why his dad would be calling as he got up from the group to go answer it. When he returned, he had a huge grin on his face. "My dad invited all of us to go on a camping trip, even Grandpa."Everyone was excited, even Kai. This would be another first for him. "We leave the day after tomorrow, so we have all day tomorrow to pack." Max added. Everyone then called it a night, since tomorrow would be a long day of packing and organizing.

**With Meilin and Hilary...**

"Meilin?"

"Yeah, Hil?"

The girls rolled on to their sides in their beds to face each other. "Do you think the guys would be okay with me wanting to learn how to blade?" Her voice was full of nervousness. Meilin gave her a reassuring smile. "I think they'd be happy and excited. Hilary's eyes shined as Meilin added. "And I'm sure they would be more than welcomed to help train you." Meilin's words seemed to make Hilary smile and Meilin smiled back. "So what made you decide that you want to learn how to blade?" Hilary looked nervous again as she sat up, blushing softly as she pulled out a black and silver blade from under her pillow, it seemed to glitter. "After the team won the Championships, my mom thought it was time for me to have her old blade." You wouldn't be able to tell that it was old, it was well taken care of. "It's so pretty." Meilin told her. "That's not all." Hilary let Meilin have a closer look at the blade, causing Meilin to gasp. "A bit beast!" Hilary nodded. "Her name is Asteria, she takes form as a white doe. She is the ruler of the stars." Hilary seemed so happy to be talking about her blade. "I can't wait to see you both in action." Hilary smiled at Meilin as she placed her blade back under her pillow. Not too long after, both girls had fallen asleep.

The next day, everybody was busy packing the things they would need for camping. Tyson's Grandpa had tons of camping gear that they could all use. He had a camping stove,dishes,cutlery, a table. You name it, he had it. He also had three tents and Max's dad had two, giving them five tents. Everyone piled the camping gear and personal belongings into the dojo's training room. That night Grandpa ordered pizza, wings and garlic bread for the whole crew. The teens were all chatting away excitedly while they ate. By the time they were suppose to be asleep, they were still too excited to do so.

The guys were up talking about what they wanted to do, while Kenny decided that this would be a great trip for training opportunities before school starts. Kai listened to the guys, he didn't mind trying the stuff that Tyson, Max and Rae wanted to do, but he wouldn't mind training either. They wanted to go swimming, fishing, hiking and play something called man hunt at night. Kai has never had a chance to do anything of these things and was actually excited to be given the chance to experience them with Meilin and her friends.

Meilin and Hilary talked about swimming and hiking too, but also talked about lazing in the sun and relaxing. Hilary hoped she'd be able to tell the others about her blade so she could start training with them. Both girls were sure that Kenny would rain on everyone's parade and use this tip for a training excuse. After all the teens were finally done chatting, they fell asleep, only giving themselves about three hours of sleep.

The teen were running on lack of sleep and seemed groggy. Kai how ever was still use to lack of sleep, caused from the Abbey and was able to function. Meilin had a quick thought and ran to the closest corner store and bought a redbull for each of the teens. When she returned, everyone was helping Max's dad load up the BBA team bus. Mr.D had let them burrow it for their trip since there was a lot of people going. Meilin shoved the drinks in a cooler for later and began to help load the bus. She'll give everyone the redbull at the site, they'll need their energy to build their tents.

Kenny typed and talked to Dizzy as the bus started on its way, while Kai looked out the window with Meilin at his side at the very back of the bus. Tyson was sitting with Hilary, who had already past out with her head on Tyson's shoulder, and Max was sitting with Rae. Not too long after, the other teens had fallen asleep too, minus Kai and Kenny.

Once they arrived at the site, Kai woke up Meilin, while Kenny woke up the others. Since there was five tents, the adults each got their own and the rest of the teen would split up into three groups. Group one was Max, Kenny and Rae, they claimed the biggest tent that was meant for five people. Group two was Tyson and Hilary, leaving group three to Meilin and Kai.

Tyson and Hilary seemed to be having issues setting up thier tent, while Max, Kenny and Rae were already done their's and working on inflating their air matresses. Meilin and Kai were almost done setting up thier tent too, Meilin showed Kai how to to one side and he did the other side alone. Tyson and Hilary had started fighting over their tent and blaming each other for it being wrong. Meilin and Kai started to blow up their air matress, while Rae went to help Tyson and Hilary with the tent. Once their tent was ready, Tyson set up thier air matress. It looked like smooth sailing from here on. Mr. Tate and Grandpa were finished with their tents way before the teens were.

When everyone was finished their tents and were relaxing, Meilin finally remembered the redbull she had bought. She ran to the cooler and grabbed the drinks, handing them to each one of the teens. 'Iwonder if they've ever had energy drinks before.' Meilin would live to remember the first time the Bladebreakers has an energy drink.

Tyson seemed to grow louder, Max started to talk really fast, Kenny was typing on Dizzy faster than the speed of light, and Rae thought it would be a great time to work out. Kai, Meilin and Hilary all seemed to sip their redbulls and watch the chaos unfold. They seemed the only three that were able to handle the energy drink. She now knew to never give the other four a energy drink ever again. Tyson and Max suddenly decided that they were going to go and build a fort, they then took off running into the forest. "Shouldn't we go after them?" Meilin asked. "Leave them." Hilary said as she just shook her head at the boys that just ran off. "They'll be back once they smell food." Hilary added and the girls laughed and went to see if the adults needed a hand with cooking dinner.

Hilary was right, Tyson and Max returned once they smelt the food. "We're starving, is it ready yet?" Tyson bugged his Grandpa. "Chill out, lil'dude. It will be ready soon." Causing Tyson to groan and sit with the others on the grass. Everyone seemed back to normal, or as normal as they could be. They all seemed to lie back on to the cool summer grass and looked up at the sky. Kai had a straw of grass in between his lips as he enjoyed the peacefulness of the nature.

"I still can't believe that this time next week, that we'll be at school together." Rae spoke up, still looking at the sky. Meilin smiled. "I wonder who your dorm mates will be." This caused Hilary, Max, Rae and Tyson all to sit up and look at her. "Dorm mates?" The asked in unison and Meilin nodded. "We don't get to choose?" Tyson asked, he was hoping to have a room with his friends. "I'm sure your dorm mates will be cool, Tyson." Tyson sighed, knowing that this was out of his control. "How many students to a room?" Hilary seemed to be excited. "About two to three. Madison and Mercedes are my dorm mates. And since its our final year at school, we get a flat instead of sharing a room." "So will we have a flat since its our first and last year?" Meilin nodded. "Except any blader younger than us will have to share a room." "Meaning Kevin, Mariah and Emily?" Meilin nodded again. Kevin was fourteen and Mariah and Emily were sixteen, where all the others were seventeen and eightteen. Kevin would be starting his first year, Maraih and Emily would be starting their second last year, and the others all on their final year.

They were pulled from their converstation by Grandpa calling them for dinner. Tyson was there faster than lightening. Hilary just rolled her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend. The teens all ate in silence and then helped with the clean up afterwards. When every thing was put away and clean, Grandpa and Mr. Tate asked the teens to all go and find some fire wood, Kenny stayed back at camp. The six teens were able to make a huge pile of wood they found. As the sun started to set, Mr. Tate started a fire and everyone grabbed a chair and sat around it.

**Kai's P.O.V.:**

Today was a lot of fun. I also enjoy watching the fire, the flames remind me of Dranzer and am comforted by the warmth it gives. I probably look deep in thought as I watch the flames dance, My mind starts to wonder about Tala and how he was doing, he hasn't gotten in touch with Meilin or I. I was snapped back to the others around me as I heard the sound of wrappers opening. "Want to try a s'more?" I looked at Meilin, and as if known. she added. "It's graham cookies, with melted chocolate and a marshmallow." She smiled at me as she handed me one that she just made. "It's yummy." I took the sandwich from her and took a bite. It was warm and gooey, but it was sweet tasting. "Sooo?" I smiled at her as she waited to know if I liked it. "It's yummy." Repeating her word. Her smile grew, I could see the fire reflecting in her eyes. I felt as if there was some force pulling us closer, we were both leaning closer to each other. Forgetting that we were surrounded by people, I placed my hand softly on her cheek and placed my lips against hers. She smiled against my lips as she returned my kiss, before pulling back a little. "Kai." Her voice was light and sent shivers down my spine, but the moment was ruined. "Did Kai just kiss Meilin?!" I pulled away from Meilin, she went as red as the fire. Tyson had ruined our little moment. I can't believe that I let my guard down like that. around these people. Hilary had given Tyson a soft slap to the back of his head. I think she even hissed 'Idiot' at him. Meilin surprised me by placing her hand in mine. We all sat in silence and enjoyed the fire until it died down, Rae poured water over the embers and we all headed to our tents.

**Hilary's P.O.V.:**

I can't believe Tyson at times, sometimes he can be totally oblivious and make a scene. Everyone else can notice that there is something between Kai and Meilin, it was noticeable in Russia. I thought he knew, he did get upset when they were late home that one night. I guess that was just Tyson being Tyson. I sighed, Tyson was waiting for me outside the tent. I was suppose to be changing, not thinking. So I hurriedly got changed and crawled into the air bed, trying to get warm before Tyson opened the door. He slept in his boxers usually anyways, he doesn't tend to feel the cold.

I watched as he came into the tent and zipping the door behind him. I wondered if he was as nervous as me. This would be our first time sharing a bed. I watched him as he removed his jacket and shirt, causing me to blush and look away. I've seen him topless before, he wasn't jacked with tons of muscles, but he was still easy on the eyes.

I felt him get on the air bed and rolled over to look at him. He smiles at me, which causes the butterflies in my stomach to go crazy. He moved closer to me and drapped a arm over my waist, well he used his over arm to prop up his head. He was still smiling down at me, making me blush again. I glanced at his lips and licked mine, unknowingly, which caused him to chuckle and made me look up into his eyes. "If you want to kiss me, do it, but I don't mind watching you like your lips." I grow hot at his words before his lips crashed against mine, catching me off guard.

I felt like I was melting into the air mattress and tangled my fingers into his dark blue hair. I roll onto my back as the hand he had draped over me, starts to run along my side. He licks at my bottom lip, causing me to gasp softly, giving him access to my mouth. He slips his tongue into my mouth and explores before I rub mine against his. I hear him groan against mt lips. He breaks our kiss and stares down at me. I take his chance to lean up and place kisses along his chin and jaw. I sit up on my knees, so I could reach his neck, placing small kisses and soft bites along the skin. He moaned softly as he wrapped an arm around me and placed his free hand against the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair. Which caused me to moan against his neck, biting a bit harder. He lied me back down onto our air bed, I looked up at him, biting my bottom lip. He smiled at me as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hilary, you're making me want to give you all of me, right here and now." I blush knowing he means that I've turned him on. Tyson then leaned down and trailed light kisses along my neck to my ear, giving me goosebumps along my skin. He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. ""Don't worry, II'll wait till you're ready." I smile and pull him into a hug. "I also wouldn't want all of our friends hearing our first time, Ty." He gave me a smile, giving me one more kiss before cuddling up with me.

"I know Kenny is going to make everyone train tomorrow, think I could train with you guys?" He sat back up and looked at me. "Why do you want to start now?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice. I pulled out my blade, from under my pillow, and showed it to him. I told him what I told Meilin, about it being from my mom and about the bit beast. He smiled at me. :I'm excited to have you training with us now." I was happy that he was okay with it. "Just don't expect us to go easy on you." I chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." We cuddled up in the bed again and fell asleep.

**Meilin's P.O.V.:**

This was our first time sleeping next to each other since Russia. I was still nervous about changing in front of him, even if he wasn't looking. I changed in to a Hello Kitty shorts and tank top set. I was surprised that he didn't change, he only removed his scarf, shoes, socks and gloves. "Is that what you're going to sleep in?" I ask as I lie down beside him. He seemed to tense at my question and said nothing. I'm curious to know why, but I don't push him to tell me. I'll just wait for him to tell me on his own. He seemed deep in thought, it must be a touchy subject for him. "It's okay, you don't have to say why. I was just curious." He slowly relaxed as I tried to reassure him. He looked at my with his crimson eyes as he spoke. All it took for him is to say one word for me to understand. "Abbey." I nodded and rested my head on his chest. He didn't tense up like he usually does and wrapped an arm around me. I wondered what kind of punishments Tala and him had gone through. I relaxed into Kai more as he rubbed my side softly. "You'll know everything with time." Causing me to look up at him, as if he read my mind. He gave me a small smile, which caused me to smile gave at him. He had such a gorgeous smile and he seemed to only show it to me.

My thoughts began to wonder again about my time in the Abbey, all my memories had flooded back once I found out that my nightmares were caused by reality. I've had small, yet faint scars on my body that I couldn't remember where I got them before. I glanced at two small white scars on my left wrist, they looked as if I tried to cut myself. I jumped slightly as Kai took my wrist in his and and ran his thumb over my scars, causing me to shiver. "Boris." Even though it was a whisper, his voice was full of venom. I still tensed up at the sound of his name. "That's not all of them." I sat up and looked down at him, before turning my back to him and lifting the back of my shirt up, showing him the rest of my tiny scars. I felt him lightly trace my scars with his fingers. I've never shown anyone my scars, but with him, it seems relaxing. I looked over my shoulder at kai, my movement causing him to lock eyes with me. He then pulled away and sat up, removing his shirt with such grace. I pulled the back of my shirt down as I turned to look at him.

He had a well sculpted and muscular torso, due to all the training in the Abbey I'm sure. He was also covered in scars, a lot worse than me. Some were white, others were a off coloured pink or red. I reached out to touch a gash that went across his chest. I watched him to see if he was going to stop me, but didn't. I traced my fingers across is lightly, he tensed at the touches as he watched me. "You are the only one I've ever shown these too. Tala knows about them, only cause he'd take care of my wounds. I never did the same for his, I should have though." I looked up at him. Tala probably looks the same as Kai. "I'm sure he doesn't mind, if he did, he would have stopped looking out for you." I could see Kai going over my woulds in his head and seemed to whisper. "He never stopped looking out for me." I smiled at him as I leaned my face against his chest and kissed along his scar softly. I felt him tense again as she shivers. As I made my way down towards his stomach, he lied back onto our bed and tangled his fingers in my hair. I smiled up at him as I trailed my fingers over his sides and hips. I've noticed that his breathing had quickened. I bit my bottom lip, I wanted him, but I don't want to rush things. As I looked up at him, he sat back up and kissed me, making me lie back into the bed as he crawled on top of me. A reflex in me made me wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me and deepening our kiss.

He groaned against my lips, before giving my bottom lip a playful bite. I moaned as I parted my lips for him. His tongue danced with mine in my mouth. I felt his hands gripping my hips before he moved them under my tank top and across my stomach. I shivered and pressed against him as I sucked his bottom lip, causing him to moan. He moved one hand from under my shirt to support him, while his other hand gave my right breast a squeeze. He muffled my gasps with his mouth. He broke our kiss and moved his lips to my neck, kissing and biting along the sensitive skin there, driving my body crazy. I tangled my fingers in his hair, causing him to bite harder when I tugged it.

He pulled away form me, just enough to look down at me. He moved his hands to the bottom of my shirt. I gave him a nod as I sit up to make it easier to take it off. I unhook my by and remove it for him as well. I blush as I feel his eyes look over my body, before he starts to trail kisses down from my collar bone. I unwrap my legs from around his waist as he moves down to my chest. He glances up at me as he gives my right nipple a flick of his tongue. While he gives my left breast a gentle squeeze. I gasp lightly as he starts to suck and bite my nipple and rubs my other between his thumb and index finger. I felt my whole body shiver at his actions, and certain parts of me twitched with excitement. I moved one hand from his hair and gripped on to his shoulder, digging my nails into his skin slightly. He groaned as he took more of my breast into his mouth, Sucking and running his tongue across my nipple. I press my chest against his mouth more as he causes me to arch against the bed. He then moves his hand that was squeezing my breast to between my legs, rubbing my spot through my clothes. I felt shock run through me as I tensed up with a thought. 'Has he done this before.' He pulled his mouth away and looked up at me. "Meilin, are you okay?"

I looked into his eyes. 'I need to know, he just seems to know what to do for being a guy that stuck in an abbey with all guys.' "Have you..." My voice was shaky and sounded nervous. I didn't want to know the answer. He raised a brow at me, as I sighed and looked out the corner of my eye."Have I what?" I could hear his voice becoming tense. "Had sex?" His voice seemed cold, but I didn't look at him, knowing it had to do with the Abbey. He softened abd rested his head on my stomach, I played with his hair. He continued to speak in a softer tone. " Boris made the older blading students have escorts. Said that too much testosterone would interfere with our blading." So they were made to sleep with fancy hookers. "The escorts taught us, but I got curious after awhile. I used my escort to experiment on, to see what would turn her on, but she wasn't allowed to make any noises of pleasure. If I was caught, I'd be beaten. If she was caught, it would have been worse." I listened as he opened up to me."Also, these experiments only happened when Tala wasn't around, I didn't want him to think I went soft." All I could think of saying was "Oh".

Besides, I know he didn't remember me until he heard my screams again. He looked up at me. "This is all new to you, isn't it?" I nodded, he sat up and handed me my shirt as he kissed me. "We'll take it slow until you're ready." I sighed."I am ready. I just thought it would be a first for both of us together, that's all." He pressed his lips softly against my forehead. "It will be the first for both of us, we have mutual feelings for each other." He said softly, causing me to smile at him. We then cuddled up together under the covers, my head resting on his chest once more as I fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

**The Next Day...**

Kenny had woken up everyone at the crack of dawn, the teens all groaned as they poured their milk and cereal. It was way to early to be up. Kenny filled them in on the drills that he wanted them to do. "Hey, Chief." Tyson spoke up, everyone was getting ready for him to complain about not doing it, but surprised the group. "Hilary is joining our training from now on. Meilin smiled, knowing that Hilary told Tyson. The others still seemed shocked and Hilary blushed softly as she should off her blade to the other team mates. Kenny agreed and added Hilary into their routine training schedule.

After breakfast they were to run a track that Kenny mapped out before he woke everyone up, with blue ribbons tied to trees. Then they were to to arm stretches by the river, followed by leg stretches and crunches, then they would break for lunch. Kenny promised that if everyone kept up with out complaining, meaning Tyson, that we'd get a free day tomorrow. We were actually surprised that Tyson hasn't complained yet as the group started their morning run. The track that Kenny laid out took about two hours to run.

Once they got to the river, they all started to do their push ups, followed by doing stretches that mimicked them pulling their ripcord in battle. By the time they got to their leg stretches, they were tired. Yet still Tyson or anyone else had complained. They moved right into their crunches, everyone was starting to think about lunch. Once their morning training was done, they all lied on the ground unable to gather the energy to get food, but once they smelt the food in the air, they all seemed to be able to run back to camp.

After lunch Kenny let Kai and Meilin battle and Max and Rae battle. He let Tyson help Hilary while she practiced launching her blade into the dish. Hilary was doing pretty well since this was her first time ever trying to blade with her own bit beast, let alone her own blade. Tyson was patient with her and gave her encouragement and helpful pointers. It was nice to watch Tyson being sweet for once and not a loud mouth.

By the time that dinner rolled around, Hilary had been able to stay in control of her blade and stay in the dish with Tyson. She was able to defend and attack him. She had a huge smile on her face as she watched the blades in the dish. Tyson was smiling and watching her. They were both enjoying themselves. The group has never seen the pair as happy as they were now.

They both seemed disheartened when they were called for dinner. Tyson handed Hilary her blade as he smiled at her, both leaving the dish and heading to dinner with the others. "Don't worry, Hil. There's always tomorrow." Tyson said to her. She beamed up at him. "You mean it?" He nodded and chuckled. "If you want to be the best, you gotta learn from the best." She laughed softly and rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, Tyson."

Everyone was excited and talking about what they would do with their free day tomorrow. Tyson and Hilary were going to train more. Max, Rae and Kenny wanted to go swimming, but Meilin and Kai didn't know what they wanted to do. Kai wouldn't go swimming with them, he wouldn't want them looking at his scars and feeling pity for him. "Let's go for a hike tomorrow. I could ask Grandpa to pack us a picnic." Meilin suggested to Kai, which he nodded in agreement with her. Tomorrow was going to be their last day camping and then everyone was going to go back to their own homes to get ready for school.

Rae would be going back to his village in China with the White Tigerz. Meilin, along with Kai, since his Grandfather is still friends with her mother, were going back to her house. Which she rather stay at Tyson's until school started. Max and Kenny still live in the same town as Tyson and Hilary, so they didn't really have far to go.

After dinner, they set up another fire and watched it before bed. Everyone called it an early night due to all of Kenny's training and early morning wake up. Everyone said their good nights and headed to their tents. No one had the energy to stay up talking or any other activities.

Most of the teens slept in. Kenny was already up and sitting at the table, typing alone with Dizzy. Kai woke up early and took his usual morning jog, which left a very confused Meilin when she woke up. "Hey, Kenny. Did you see Kai this morning?" She asked between a yawn and stretching. He nodded at her as she sat beside him. "He took off for a jog, he does it almost every morning." Meilin seemed surprised, not knowing that he goes running pretty much every morning. She shrugged it off. "What are you working on?" "Still trying to figure out a new upgrade for everyone's blades before the start of school." He said as he typed away. "I may have to keep yours and Rae's blades and give them back to you at school. "It's cool with me, My mom won't allow me to blade at home anyways. " Kenny felt that what Meilin said about her mom made no sense. 'Why send her daughter to the Abbey, a blading camp, and not let her blade at home?'

Meilin started to pour her cereal as Max, Rae, Tyson and Hilary joined the table. Kenny talked to the guys about the upgrades. Rae seemed unsure about parting with his blade, but trusted Kenny. Hilary and Meilin went off to sit away from the boys so they could have a girl chat, since they didn't get a chance due to training yesterday.

"So, are you and Kai official?" Hilary asked, causing Meilin to blush and look at her bowl of cereal. "I think so." Hilary gasped, which caused Meilin to look up at the girl. "You don't know?" Meilin shrugged. "I assume we are." Hilary just shook her head. "Do you at least know how he feels about you. Meilin nodded. "We feel the same about each other." Hilary smiled ay Meilin. "That's good then." Meilin then took the chance to ask her about Tyson. "So, what about you and Tyson?" Hilary blushed slightly. "What about us?" Meilin grinned. "Hit any bases yet?" Hilary turned bright red. "Meilin!." Meilin laughed softly as Hilary looked around nervously. "Not past first base yet." She answered softly. "Too many people are always around." I nodded, knowing the feeling. "Have you and Kai?" Meilin shook her head. "We might have the other night, but I stopped him." The girls laughed and chatted while the guys finished up with Kenny.

Tyson went over to the girls, smiling at Hilary. "Ready to get back to training?" He asked. She nodded and waved to Meilin as they left. The other three boys were already changed it to their beach shorts with their towels and headed off to the water. Meilin found the picnic that Grandpa had made up before him and Mr. Tate took off fishing. Meilin went back to the tent she shared with Kai and changed out of her Pjs and into a pair of black capris and white tank top that said 'I believe in Mermaids'. Once she returned to the table, Kai had returned. He smiled as he mad his way over to her, knowing that they were alone, and pulled her in to a kiss. She smiled against his lips, as she thought. 'A girl could get use to this.'

Once he pulled away, she smiled up at him. "Miss me?" She giggled softly. "What if I did?" He gave her a sly grin. "Is it a crime to miss someone I..." He paused before he finished his sentence, causing Meilin to raise a eye brow at him. Her heart was racing. 'Was he going to say love?' He cleared his voice. "Care for." Meilin felt a little let down, but understood it was hard for him to tell her how he felt, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "It's never a crime if its you that's missing me." Meilin headed back to the table and grabbed the basket. "Ready?" She asked him, he nodded and lead the way.

Max, Rae and Kenny were enjoying their time in the water, they'd have splashing wars then just lounge around in the water. Being worry and carefree. Tyson and Hilary weren't too far from them. Hilary was getting a lot better with her blade. She picked up everything that Tyson was showing her really fast. She was able to make her blade zig-zag through pop cans that Tyson had set up for her, with ease. She was so happy that she was having fun and not failing. "That's it, Hil. Keep it up." Tyson cheered her on as she finished the course of cans he had set up for her. She smiled at him as she finished the course. "What now?" She asked. "We bey battle." She smirked at him as she got ready to battle Tyson.

By late afternoon, the teens all met back at the camp. Mr. Tate and Grandpa were frying up fish that they had caught over the fire as they returned. The teens all chattered away about their days. Hilary beat Tyson in their match, and she believed that he let her win. The other guys stayed in the water for pretty much the whole day and almost became human prunes. Meilin and Kai enjoyed their hike and picnic lunch, they even just lied in a grassy meadow and watched the clouds go by in silence.

Once dinner was ready, they all ate in peace. The really didn't want to go to the dojo for their last night together before Rae, Meilin and Kai all leave before school. "It's just four days guys. Its not that long. It will go by faster than you know." Kenny tried to make us feel better. "Going to feel like forever with out my Drigger." Rae said. Meilin didn't have anything to say, she'd have Kai. Meilin groaned as she remembered. "Kai, we have a ball on Saturday." He looked shocked at her. "I totally forgot." She hated her mother's functions. She fiddled with her fingers. "And your Grandfather will be attending as well." Kai clenched his fist. The group knew that Kai didn't get along well with his Grandfather, but they didn't know why.

That night, they watched the fire in silence. Tyson ate pretty much the rest of the marshmallows. He ended up complaining about a stomach ache right before bed. They called it a night, knowing that they would be woken up early to start packing up the camp.

The next day was a quite one as everyone packed up their stuff and cleared out their tents, before taking their tents down. The helped reload the bus with all of their stuff and camping gear. They couldn't believe that this was their last night in the dojo together. "The summer seemed to fly by." Hilary mentioned as the others nodded in agreement. "Our new adventure starts next week." Meilin added. "And hopefully have new blades to start our new year off with too." Tyson said. The rest of the ride to Tyson's was a quite one as everyone seemed to be lost in thought.

Once at Tyson's they helped unpack and but all the gear back where is belongs. All the teens used the rest of their last day of summer together in the training room. They all agreed to have a major slumber party in there. Tyson set up some video games and a TV while Rae and Meilin packed up the rest of their stuff to leave, Kai seemed like he didn't have much to pack. After everyone changed into PJs, except for Kai and all chilled in the training room.

Tyson had set up drinks, chips and popcorn. Max and Rae were playing Mario Kart on Tyson's Wii. After they all played Wii Bowling, Kai beat everyone, beginners luck. We then took turns with the sword fighting, everyone laughed while watching. As it got later, everyone grabbed some munchies and took them to their sleeping bags, while Tyson put on the movie Mortal Kombat. By the ending, everyone was passed out asleep.

The next day, everyone helped Tyson clean up before Rae, Meilin and Kai left. They all said their good byes as the loaded up their taxi and headed off.

****Sorry if it was long. Let me know if you want me to write more about any characters. Hoping to have some Rae and Maraih soon. Who would you like to see Max with, Salima, Mariam or Emily. Or would you like to see Emily with Kenny?****


	4. Chapter 3: Changes and New Faces

***I own nothing.***

It was their first day at the new school, today was for moving into your dorms and orientation, tomorrow was the first day of classes. Tyson stared up at the school in awe, he's never seen a private school before. Kenny was excited and hoped that there would be some awesome, cutting edge technology. Max just smiling back at every cute girl that walked by and smiled at him. Hilary was trying to figure out where the student dorms were on the map. "Hilary!" She looked up from the map as she felt someone collide with her, getting a face full of magenta hair. Hilary smiled and give the girl a hug. "Mariah!" The pink haired girl pulled away from Hilary and smiled at her. "Can you believe the size of this place?" The pinkette asked Hilary. "I know, it's huge!" I can't even figure out how to get to the dorms." Mariah gave Hilary a cat like grin. "Follow me, the guys and I already found our rooms, I just needed to escape one of my roommates." Hilary gave the girl a questioning look, which caused Mariah to groan. "Emily and I got stuck with Ming-Ming."Hilary instantly felt bad for the pinkette, to have to share a room with that blue haired girl would be a nightmare. Kenny seemed to hear Mariah and tried to convince her to introduce him to her.

Once they were able to calm Kenny down, Mariah should them to the boy's dorm. Turns out that Kenny, Max and Tyson would all be in the same flat. After the girls walked to their dorms. "So, Rae and I are officially together now." Mariah smiled at Hilary." Since we'll be closer together and he won't be travelling." Hilary smiled back at the girl, she always knew that Rae and Mariah would become a couple some day. "How are you and Tyson doing?" Hilary blushed. "We're really good." Hilary filled her in about her training with Tyson, about her new blade and bit beast. Mariah was really happy for her. When they arrived at the dorms, Hilary looked over the roommate lists for her name. " I'm with two girls, Mariam and Salima. In room 4D." Mariah smiled. "My room number is 3D." The girls said their goodbyes and headed to their rooms.

Kai and Meilin sat in silence as they drove to the school. Kai hasn't spoken to Meilin since Saturday, the day of the ball. It's now Monday. She couldn't even tell what he was thinking. Meilin fiddled with her new diamond ring on her finger. _'This is all their fault.'_ She thought as she looked at her ring and thinking back to the ball.

**-Flash Back- (Meilin's P.O.V.:)**

_**"It's been such a long time, Voltaire." My mother was greeting Kai's Grandfather. Kai was standing next to him, his face was void of all emotion. "Seems everything ended up falling into place after all, Serenity." The older gentleman said to my mother. "Even after the mess at the Abbey." His words causes a shiver to run down my spine. 'What does he mean?' I glance over at Kai, but he doesn't look my way. 'Does he know?'**_

_**We follow after the adults in silence and enter my mother's study. My mother and I sit across from Kai and his Grandfather. "I suppose we should fill the children in." Voltaire spoke to my mother, as if Kai and I weren't even there. My mother nodded. "I suppose you're right." The adults seemed to look down at us, my mother was the first to speak, as she looked at me. "There was a reason why you were the only girl allowed in the Abbey. " She spoke to me the same way she would to a business partner. I felt my body tense. 'Why tell me this now, after all these years?' My mind raced as I raised a brow in question to my mother. "Voltaire and I thought it would be best if you were able to train along side you're future fiance, instead of meeting him when you both turned 18." I felt myself pale. Everything that I endured at the place was their fault. "Did you know about this?" I couldn't control my anger as I turned and snapped at Kai. He looked shocked and shook his head 'no'. "Kai knows nothing about it. We decided to call it off after the fire at the Abbey." Voltaire explained. "And know that you two are near each other again, the engagement is back on." Mother seemed too over joyed about this.**_

_**"What's in it for you?" Kai sharply asked his Grandfather. 'This isn't going to end well.' I thought as I watched Kai glare at the older man. "It's a business merger." The man stated. Kai clenched his fist and slammed it on to the table, causing me to jump. I've never seen Kai like this before. His crimson eyes looked as if there was fire burning with in them. He stood up and glared down at his Grandfather. "It's your fault for what Boris put her through." Then he glared at my mother. "You're too, for handing her over to that monster." I felt myself pale again as Kai turned and left the room. The adults seemed confused at what Kai meant and was looking at me for an explanation. "There are reasons why girls shouldn't have been allowed in the Abbey." I didn't give them a chance to ask me questions as I left and headed to my room.**_

_**Once in my room a felt my tears burning my eyes from unwanted memories, but were quickly pushed away as my chamber maid came to help me get ready for the ball. She helped be into my green satin, corset styled ball gown with a pair of four inch silver stilettos. She did my hair up with some loose curls falling upon my neck. When she was finished, I made my way to the ball room with my head held Voltaire noticed me, he made a loud announcement, having Kai and I join him. "I'd like to announce on the behalf of Serenity and myself, the engagement of my grandson to Meilin." The room went loud with clapping. "Now, we'll start the ball off with the newly engaged couple." It still shocked me, hearing that I am engaged. I looked up at Kai as I felt him take my hand in his as he led me to the dance floor. He pulled me close as he wrapped an arm around my waist and held my hand gently as I placed my other hand on his shoulder, following his lead as the music started. My eyes never leaving his as I search for for some kind of spark in them, but find none. When the music stopped, he gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and disappeared into the crowd.**_

**-End of Flashback.-**

They hadn't talked about what had happened, Kai wouldn't even look at her. Meilin sighed, wishing Kai would say something to her. Once they arrived at the school, Kai quickly grabbed his stuff and made his way to the dorms, not saying a word as he left. Meilin grabbed her bags from the car and watched has he walked away with out looking back at her. She pushed back more tears as she made her way to the dorms as well.

Meilin was welcomed by Madison and Mercedes when she arrived in the flat. They ended up getting a end unit, which included a bay window in one of the room. Madison and Mercedes agreed to let Meilin have that room, since it was her favourite feature about a room. Meilin thanked the girls as she headed to her room to unpack. She checked out the bay window. _'I'll probably be spending a lot of time thinking here.'_ She thought.

Once the girls were finished unpacking, they lounged in their living room. The two girls took this chance to hound Meilin about the engagement. Meilin sighed, it had been all over the media. "I don't know, I think we may be over because of it." The girls looked shocked, and Meilin told them how Kai doesn't trust his Grandfather, cause all he does is use Kai. The girls seemed to understand.

Meilin then asked how everything was going with their boyfriends. Madison stayed in Paris for most of the summer with Oliver. While Mercedes stayed in Scotland with Johnny when ever he wasn't in Germany with Robert. "I wouldn't be surprised if Johnny was having an affair with Robert." Mercedes said, causing her two friends to giggle. After, they all headed down to the school for Orientation to find out their classes.

By dinner, Meilin's sadness had turn into anger. She wanted answers, this no talking and avoiding her was starting to annoy her. She hunted Kai down and once she found him,she wasn't able to control the volume of her voice and ended up yelling at him. In front of most of the student body. "I've had enough of you avoiding me! Why can't you just say what's on your mind to me?" He looked shocked at her, but was quickly replaced by his emotionless expression. "Is that so?" His voice was ice cold and caused a chill to run up Meilin's spine. "I've had enough of you." Meilin was taken back by his words. "You don't mean that." Her voice was full of shock and disbelief. He gave her a cold smirk, before saying "You were just an experiment." He then turned away from her and walked away. _'I'm sorry.'_ He thought. Meilin felt tears burning in her eyes as she watched as Kai walked away, his words sinking in. She could barely make out what Tyson had yelled out at Kai. "How could you be so heartless?!"

When realization set in, Meilin took off running to her room. She curled up on her bed, tears pouring down her cheeks and soaking the pillow that she was cuddled up to. She could hear the hushed voices of Mercedes and Madison talking to Spyke. They had tried to talk to her through her bedroom door, but with no luck. "I knew I didn't like him for a reason." Spyke grumbled, causing him to get a slap up the back side of his head from Mercedes. "How can you be so insensitive at a time like this?" Spyke bowed his head and remained silence. Meilin zoned out from the muffled voices as thoughts ran through her mind._ 'He didn't mean it, did he?' 'No, it has to be a plan to push me away, right?'_ She groaned and pressed her face into her pillow, feeling so unsure.

**Kai's P.O.V.:**

This is not how I wanted things to go. I didn't want to hurt her, or break her heart. This is hell for me too, for saying what I said. I just had no other choice. My Grandfather is an evil man and I don't trust him. I don't want Meilin to be in any more of his plans, just look what happened to her at the Abbey.

Plus, this whole engagement ordeal has my head spinning. All these feelings are still new to me and I'm still trying to figure them out. I know that I am drawn to her like a moth to the flame. I think I may even love her, but my Grandfather had to weasel in and make it all about the company.

I groan as I look up at my ceiling, I shouldn't have said those things to her. What am I thinking? I've never had to push someone away to protect them before. I hope I'm doing the right thing by letting her go, it would have been much easier if I stayed in Russia with Tala.

**Normal View:**

Over the next few weeks,things seemed to be normal. Rae and Mariah were inseparable. They were the type of couple that you would read about in a story. Their relationship rivaled that of Madison's and Oliver's. Both couples were sickly sweet to look at. Johnny's and Mercedes' relationship was the complete opposite, they were the love/hate type. Which seemed to work well for them. Emily and Kenny even seemed to be getting closer lately, He even forgot about Ming Ming.

Kai kept his distance from everyone, while Meilin seemed almost her normal self on the outside, while on the inside she was still barely holding together. She didn't like hearing her friends tell her that she could do better, that Kai isn't worth the 's not what she needed to hear, she needed Tala. They didn't know about the Abbey or Kai, not like she and Tala does. Kai also got his Grandfather to call off the engagement, which caused him to gain a large amount of fan girls. The more he ignored them, the more they seemed to like irritated Meilin, but she wouldn't let it show by ignoring Kai and the girls.

Hilary was the one that helped Meilin the most that last few weeks, with out even knowing it. When Kenny finally was able to give Meilin her blade, Hilary and Meilin would train together after school and before dinner. Hilary has become stronger blader, she can even call out her bitbeast and connect emotionally with it. Hilary has never been so proud of herself for something that gave her more joy than being class president.

Tyson was even proud at how well Hilary has gotten in such a short time. When Hilary wasn't training with Meilin, she would train with Tyson. She loved being able to bond and have fun with Tyson, by doing something he was passionate for. It was becoming their favourite pass time together.

Max was starting to feel like he was alone, now that Rae and Tyson were both in happy relationships. Even Kenny would spend less time with the gang and more time with Emily. He was happy when Meilin started to sit with him at lunch, even though she wasn't her usual self, she'd still have conversations and joke around. One day, Meilin didn't sit with Max. He looked around the cafeteria, from his seat, for her, but no luck.

Max gave up and looked at his lunch tray, his sky blue eyes full of sadness. He didn't even notice a girl sit across from him, until she gave a soft "Uhmm." Which caused Max to look up from his tray and notice a blue haired girl with piercing green eyes and a red head band. She smiled at Max, who seemed to blush and smiled back. "I'm Mariam." She introduced herself sweetly. "I'm Max." They talked and laughed for the remainder of their lunch break. Turns out that Mariam told Hilary about her crush on Max. Who in turn told Meilin about Mariam, which caused Meilin not to sit with Max at lunch in hopes that Mariam would.

Meilin ended up eating her lunch outside, under a huge oak tree. She was enjoying the peacefulness as she lied back into the grass and watched the changing leaves blow in the wind. "Relaxing, isn't it?" The voice made her jump slightly, causing her to sit up to see who it was. Brooklyn was standing over her, he too was staring up at the leaves. He then sat beside her, giving her a warm smiling. Meilin smiled back at him. "It is." He lied back into the grass with his hands behind his head, sighing happily. "I enjoy being surrounded by nature." He sounded as if he was daydreaming.

She watched him, she couldn't remember him being at the school before she left to be with the Bladebreakers. "Are you new to this school too?" Her voice was full of curiosity. Brooklyn answered while still watching the leaves. "No, my friends, Mystel, Garland, Ming Ming and I started here last May." 'So, they came after I left.' She thought. "How are you liking it here so far?" She asked, to be polite. "It has nice scenery, I don't care much for school." Meilin laughed softly. "I don't think anyone cares for school." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye."I suppose that's true." She smiled and lied back down in the grass and watched the leaves again.

Kai watched Meilin with Brooklyn from the side of the school. He felt anger rise up with in him as he watched the two talk under the tree._** 'You gave her up to keep her safe.'**_ The little voice inside his head said. _'I just don't trust him, that's all.'_ He thought.**_ 'Keep telling yourself that.' _**The voice replied. Angry at his conscious being right, he turned and walked away, leaving Meilin with Brooklyn. He did't trust Brooklyn that part was true. There was just something about the orange haired kid that didn't sit well with him.

**-Breaking News-**

In Russia, Tala was watching the news, when a reporter came on from out side a prison.

"We just got confirmation that a inmate has escaped. He is extremely dangerous. Be on the look out for ..."

"In other news, Pop sensation, Ming Ming, has given us a tour of her new school. She attends school with some of the most popular beyblading teams in the world, including the Bladebreakers."

Tala gasped, shocked at what he had just seen and heard. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called Mr. Dickenson. Maybe Tala would join the new school after all.


End file.
